leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Cynthia/Games/Quotes/Pt
Eterna City :"Oh, that device you have... It is a Pokédex? Wow, it brings back some memories. Pardon me, but what's your name? ... OK, hello, . I'll be sure to remember that name! My name is Cynthia. I'm a Trainer just like you. I've been studying Pokémon mythology lately, just out of curiosity. Here in Eterna City, there is a statue of an ancient Pokémon. Have you seen it already? According to myth, it was an extremely powerful Pokémon. Who knows? You may encounter something like it while you're traveling with your Pokédex. Oh, I know! Try using this. It should be helpful. Remember, the hidden move can be used in the field. It will let you go places that were previously inaccessible to you. That's important for filling up your Pokédex, right? Then luck be with you, young Trainer! Oh, there's one last thing! Please give my regards to Prof. Rowan." :"Oh, there you are! I was looking for you. I've got something nice. I wanted you to have this Pokémon Egg. Will you accept it?" ::No: "Oh...? You don't need to feel obligated. It's hard filling the pages of the Pokédex, isn't it? I only want to lend you a little hand, that's all." ::Full party: "Oh? You have six Pokémon with you already. You don't have room for this Egg. You'll have to store a Pokémon in a PC Box at the Pokémon Center first. I'll give you this Egg when you've made room for it. I'll be waiting right here." ::If player steps towards the Bicycle Shop: "Oh, wait! Don't leave without this Pokémon Egg. Please? I want you to have it." ::If player asks again: "Well? Will you accept this Pokémon Egg?" ::Yes: "That's wonderful! The is happy, too. I'm sure of it! Keep that Egg with you in your party of Pokémon. A Pokémon will hatch from it while you are traveling. I would be happy to know that it will help you fill another page of your Pokédex. See you again!" Celestic Town :"By the way, were the ruins fun to explore? If you're interested, there is a library in Canalave City. It's stocked with ancient books. You can loop up Sinnoh history there. It might help you complete your Pokédex, too. The quickest way to Canalave City is to go west from Jubilife City. Spear Pillar :"No...! I'm sorry I took so long. I think I finally found the answer from studying the myths. When this world was made, }} and }} appeared. Apparently, there was one more Pokémon that appeared at the same time. A Pokémon with as much power as and ... But also one whose name was never to be spoken-- ! It's said to lurk in another world... A world on the opposite side of ours... That's what the shadow was. It must have been Giratina. The pillars are distorting... It's because of that portal. It's joined us to the other world. If it's not closed, the distortion will spread to Sinnoh and beyond... Our world will be destroyed... Are you ready? We have to chase Cyrus!"'' :: : "You need to get ready? I'll wait here." ::Yes: "We have to hurry!" Distortion World '1F' :"This place... Can you feel it? There are no Pokémon here at all. Time isn't flowing and space isn't stable. A world where the rules are broken. A space one might call the Distortion World... Let's find Giratina. We need it to stop the spreading distortion at the Spear Pillar..." :"That was... ...! We have to hurry! If something's not done the distortion will swallow not only our world, it will overwhelm the Distortion World..." :"This rock slab... It appears to move if you step a certain spot." 'B1F' :"Will we get to see if we keep going down? ...In the Distortion World, are we really traveling downward?" :"The legend of has been forgotten but to a few... The legend told of a world on the other side of ours. This world. Why does this world exist? Why is here all alone? There's too much that can't be explained but we have things to do. Let's split up. We have to find the right way." * If talked to again :"We don't need to go together now. Let's keep looking for the way down." :"This place... It seems to be a giant puzzle. Maybe Giratina wants to test those that visit here? It appears as if we can't go unless we solve the puzzle. There were some boulders that could be ... And there are several odd pits on the floor... The Pokémon of the lakes seem eager to show us something..." 'B6F' * After solving the Lake Trio's puzzle :"I guess the Pokémon of the lakes must have gone home. I understand that they can keep balance against either or . Does it mean they can't do that with ? ...Oops. This is no time for idle chitchat." * If talked to again after the invisible platform appears :"Call it a Trainer's intuition, but we're getting close. Let's go on!" 'B7F' :"This is it... Giratina is up ahead..." :"...So you were already here. Why do you seek to change the world? If you hate our world you should just go off somewhere alone. Find somewhere where you can live without seeing others." * If talked to before defeating Cyrus :"But... That's no justice at all!" * After defeating Cyrus :"Don't believe his lies. It's not possible that a Pokémon can make the world disappear. The world awaited your birth. Not only yours, either. The Pokémon with you. The people close to you. All the Pokémon and people were born because they have a part in the world. I'm convinced of that. Giratina won't go out of existence. The Distortion World won't disappear. Our world won't disappear, either. Let's go meet . ...Oops. I should do something about your hardworking Pokémon first. Now let's go meet !" :" is enraged because the two worlds are endangered. It has merged the Distortion World and our world at the Spear Pillar. That's why both worlds are becoming distorted. But there's nothing to fear. You can defeat and show the tight bond you share with your Pokémon. Or you can demonstrate how much you want it to join you. If you succeed in doing either, will understand. The distortion of the two worlds will stop!" * If talked to again :"I know that the bond you share with your Pokémon is strong!" * After battle with Giratina :"Giratina seems to have understood us!" :"...The places we are born. The time we spend living... The languages we speak... We are all different. But the presence of Pokémon unites us. We share our lives with our Pokémon and our happiness grows as we all become greater than we were alone. That is why we can battle and trade with anyone we choose..." :"... ... Since there is sadness, we can feel joy. When there is anger, compassion is born... Let's go back home. The portal where Giratina was should lead back to our world. was written as being on the other side of our world. It stands to a reason that it has a link to the other side." :If talked to again: "Let's go back home. The portal where Giratina was should lead back to our world. was written as being on the other side of our world. It stands to a reason that it has a link to the other side." Sendoff Spring :"...This place?! It's the Sendoff Spring... It's said to somehow lead to the great beyond... And Giratina was said to live in a world on the opposite side of ours. Oh! I'm sincerely sorry! It's very rude of me! , you are incredible! You're really a fantastic trainer! Let me say this on behalf of all Sinnoh: , thank you! Oh! That's right! You have to tell Prof.Rowan! He was very worried about you. You should visit him at his lab." :If talked to again: "You have to go tell Prof. Rowan about this at his lab. He was very worried about you." * After talking to Professor Rowan :"Sigh...I wish I could have battled . Oh don't mind me. I'm only musing out loud. You deserve the glory and thanks for what you did." *Before battle :"Have you been keeping well? Thank you for Mt. Coronet. And the Distortion World. I'm truly grateful. Together, you and your Pokémon overcame all the challenges you faced, however difficult. It means that you've triumphed over any personal weaknesses, too. The power you learned... I can feel it emanating from you. But that's enough talk. Let's get on with why you're here. As the Pokémon League , I accept your challenge!" *After sending out last Pokémon :"I can't remember the last time I was put in a corner like this!" *During battle (less than half HP) :"I won't let this end yet! This match is too fun to let it end this easily!" *Being defeated :"...Just a few moments ago, you were the most powerful challenger. And just now, you became the most powerful of all the Trainers. You are now our newest Champion!" *After being defeated :"That was excellent. Truly, an outstanding battle. You gave the support your Pokémon needed to maximize their power. And you guided them with certainty to secure victory. You have both passion and calculating coolness. Together, you and your Pokémon can overcome any challenge that may come your way. Those are the impressions I got from our battle. I'm glad I got to take part in the crowning of Sinnoh's new Champion! Come with me. We'll take the lift." Hall of Fame :"The room ahead is the Hall of Fame..." :"Oh, hello, Professor Rowan." :"Professor, you still enjoy the enthusiasm kids bring to your research, don't you? , step this way, please. Professor Rowan, please join us." :"If your last time here was when I become Champion, then yes, that would be quite a long time ago. , welcome to the Hall of Fame. Your names will be recorded for posterity here. What you are leaving are the memories of your adventure so far. It's time to record your names. You and your Pokémon. Remember, your Pokémon are partners that grew with you through many challenging battles. This machine will make a permanent record of your achievement." Snowpoint City *After talking to the man in front of the S.S. Spiral for the first time after entering the Hall of Fame :"I thought you would come. I'm glad I waited for you! I think it's good that our world is constantly changing. Of course I don't want it to become what only one person wants. A world like Cyrus envisions...No one would want that. The kind of world I want to see is where everyone can share their joy. Where Pokémon and the people around them can be happy for each other. I want the world to become a place where everyone is smiling. The world could be so much better if we all tried to make it that way. I want you to keep traveling to many far-off places. I want you to keep meeting all kinds of people and Pokémon. I came all the way here just so I could say that to you! Your horizons will expand again if you visit the Fight Area as well. I hope our paths cross again!" *After entering the Hall of Fame :"This cave painting...It's always been described this way. The light in the center represents either or appearing at the Spear Pillar. The three lights around it were thought to be }}, }}, and }}. May I continue? But, then, I realized that there may be another way of interpreting this. Could this triangle of lights actually represent a different trio? Could they be , , and instead? And the large light at their center. Does it represent something else? Could it be ? May I continue for a little bit longer? Thank you for listening to my theory. Do you know of the ancient Plates they find all over Sinnoh? One of them had this engraved on it. Two beings of time and space set free from the Original One.' I think this quote, too, points to the presence of another Pokémon. A Pokémon even more powerful than or . Does that sound plausible to you? I'm not quite sure how Giratina fits into this scheme of things, but... It's said that in the Distortion World, neither time nor space were stable. I think that tells us something about Giratina, the only Pokémon there. It must have been as powerful as and , the rulers of time and space. In some way, though, Giratina has to have a power opposite of theirs. I'm sorry this is so long. May I say one last bit? A long time ago, I wonder what sort of person painted this? 's ... 's ...To the people back then, those Pokémon really must have appeared to rule over time and space. Seeing them must have shaken the people to their very core. This painting represents those feelings of awe, wonder, and everything else. It passed that memory to countless people, eventually becoming a myth...That's what I believe as a researcher of myths. I think I let myself get carried away and talked for far too long. I'm sorry, and thank you. Let's meet again."